Garden of Eden
by DoubleoTrouble
Summary: "Where do angels go when they die? I mean, angels don't have a soul, right? So… you don't go to heaven or hell, or even purgatory. What, do you just… disappear?" This is the story of where angels and demons go when they die. (further description in 1st chapter)
1. Chapter 1: The Garden

**This it the story of where angels and demons go when they die, in basic terms. I know i'm bad with descriptions but um, this story follows Cael, a recently deceased angel as he tries to find his way back to earth, along with old and new acquaintances, including Meg, Gabriel, and Shax (OC). But to be brought back to life... he must face many difference challenges.**

* * *

"Sam!" Dean shouted, and tossed the angel blade to his brother. Sam grabbed it swiftly and plunged it up to the hilt into the flesh of the angel in front of him. The angel's fighting stance faded and his eyes widened as light flashed throughout his body. He crumpled, and fell to the ground in front of Sam's feet.

Sam breathed heavily, "Thanks for that."

"What else are brothers for?"

Sam scoffed, "Well . . . another crisis averted. But still, I'm wondering, why did he even kill those people in the first place? What was the point?"

"Don't ask me," He stretched and began to head back to the impala, "You coming Sammy?"

Sam was staring at the dead body lying at his feet, "We should talk to Cas about this."

"Sure, let's just get going. I'm hankering for a burger."

"Hankering? Big word coming from you."

Dean grumbled, "I did some reading." He sat down in the driver seat of the impala, and waited for Sam to get in beside him. He took one last glance at the angel's body, and got into the car beside Dean.

"Should we call Cas then?" Dean asked.

"Call me for what?"

Dean swerved the car slightly and turned around to face the angel who had just appeared in the backseat, "Jesus, Cas, I thought I told you to stop doing that."

"What's going on?" Castiel inquired, leaning forward slightly.

"An angel, think his name was Cael," Sam answered, "We were wondering if you knew him."

"Cael?" Castiel blinked, "You said Cael, right?"

When Sam nodded, Castiel's expression turned soft.

"Cael is a friend."

"Cas," Dean began, unsure of what to say, "He… died."

"What?"

"He killed some university students in the last town we were in, so… we ganked him," Dean concluded.

"I… I see."

Castiel leaned back against the seat, "That… doesn't make sense, Cael might have been a soldier but he never directly harmed humans."

"Sorry to tell you this, Cas, but he did." Dean hit a stop light and then turned to look at Castiel, "Well, he's in a better place now. Or not."

"You know, I've been wondering about that," Sam said.

Dean intervened, "Wondering 'bout what?"

"Where do angels go where they die?"

Castiel looked confused, "I'm not sure."

"Well, you've died before, right?" Sam continued, "Do you remember anything?"

"No… I simply remember dying and then waking up again. I have no recollection of what happens between that."

"That's kind of strange, I mean, angels don't have a soul, right? So… you don't go to heaven or hell, or even purgatory. What, do you just… disappear?"

"Does it really matter?" Dean interrupted, seeing that Castiel had begun to look uncomfortable.

Sam sighed, "Sorry."

"Sam, I don't know the answer. I wish I did." Castiel's voice drifted off.

* * *

It was… auburn. As far as the eye could see, was that brisk, auburn colour. It blended the walls and floor of the cavern until they were almost undistinguishable from one another. There were people wandering around, but still, their clothes, their hair, their eyes, constantly reflected the auburn within them.

In the centre of this cavern, was a tree. Not surprisingly, also an auburn colour. It had an extremely large trunk, and full branches of leaves. Not a single leaf had fallen from it. In front of the tree, was a small pond, not coincidentally, it had auburn coloured water. But then were the two doorways.

Facing one side of the tree, was a large black hole, darkness seeping through its cascades of warm air. Staring into its depths caused you to feel as though you were falling, deeper, and deeper into its empty blackness.

However, on the other side, was what looked like a sun. Its light was cold, piercing through you as you squinted at it, its sharpness practically cutting out your soul.

This was what was left of the Garden of Eden. It was no longer a sanctuary, no longer a place of peace, no longer even a garden. All there was left was the tree of Knowledge situated at the centre, but it bore no fruit, and never changed seasons.

There was no wind, there in the Garden. The water was always still, and the tree's leaves never fell.

They couldn't even touch it. The angels, that is.

The dead angels that came through the sun, were unable to even trace their fingers across it without burning them. However, the demons who had come through the black hole could touch it just fine.

But on the other hand, the angels could touch the water of the pond, while the demons could not. It did not make much sense to either kind why this was, but no one questioned it.

There was nothing to do. It was completely silent in the Garden. Tense. Aggravated. No one uttered a single word.

The sun shone brighter for a moment, and an angel walked through. He was short and thin, the vessel he was in looking to be about fourteen. His blonde hair was also shaggy, practically covering his brown eyes.

"What is this place?"

Everyone had turned to look at him.

An angel who had been sitting by the pond, stood up and walked over to the kid, "A newcomer, huh? Who killed you?"

"Winchester."

"We've got another gift here from the Winchesters, guys!" The angel called out behind him, and several snickers rose up from the crowd.

The kid stared up at the other angel, "Wait a second… are you… Gabriel?"

"In the flesh," Gabriel laughed, "Well, not exactly but you get the point."

"...You son of a bitch!" The boy shouted and lunged himself at Gabriel, and pulled out the angel blade he had hidden in his sleeve and stabbed Gabriel.

A smirk appeared on Gabriel's face as his body crumpled to the ground, light flashing through it, growing brighter and brighter until the kid was forced to look away. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Gabriel's body was gone.

The sun flickered slightly, and Gabriel walked back through it, "You see, kid, you can't kill someone again here. Mind telling me what you were trying to attack me for back there?"

"It's Cael, Gabriel." Cael said indignantly.

Gabriel stared at him. His eyes were wide, when he suddenly broke into a grin, "Cael? It's great to see you. Nice to see you've kept yourself young. Moisturizer?"

"Shut it Gabriel," Cael pushed past him and then looked around, "Like I said, what is this place."

A demon smirked down at the boy from inside the tree, "Welcome to the Garden of Eden, kid. Hope you enjoy your stay. Perhaps you'd like a penthouse suite?"

Cael turned up his lip at her and then began to walk towards the tree.

"I- wouldn't," Gabriel began when he saw Cael getting closer, but then he chortled, "You know what, go ahead."

Cael was a foot away from the tree, "What is this."

"Hm?"

"Why is it burning."

"It's always like that, Cael." Gabriel replied, disappointed Cael hadn't found out the hard way.

Cael glanced up once more at the demon, bared his teeth for a moment at her, then turned back to Gabriel, "How do we get out."

"You don't, kid. We're stuck here."

"You're lying."

"Do I look like a liar to you?" Gabriel grinned.

"More like a trickster."

Gabriel stared at Cael contently, "That's just what I like to hear."

 _ **To be continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shax

Gabriel stared at Cael contently, "That's just what I like to hear."

"Just shut it Gabriel, and tell me how to get out." Cael had begun to look around wildly for some sort of exit, and his eyes settled on the sun.

He began to jog lightly towards it, and an angel shouted, "You think we haven't tried that?"

Cael shut them out and reached the cold sun. He took a sharp breath and threw himself into it, only to find himself being pushed back out immediately.

"It's not going to work, kid." The demon from the tree yelled, "I've tried both sides countless times. Just give up now."

Cael grit his teeth, "I've got to get back to earth."

"Just slow down, Cael," Gabriel stepped in front of him.

"Out of my way."

Gabriel stood his ground, a slow smirk spreading across his features, "Cael, you get that there's no way out right? Just calm down, kiddo."

Cael's eyes narrowed and he heard a few chuckles from the people near him. With a start he realized they were all laughing at _him._

"Stop that!" He turned around to glare at them, "Stop laughing! Don't you know who I am!?"

"None of that matters here, Caeley." Gabriel dusted off his hands, "Whatever you did out there on earth? It's got no leverage here."

"I thought I said for you to shut up, Gabriel!"

Gabriel chuckled, and held up his hands defensively, "Alright fine. Just don't come running to me when you get bored."

He chortled as he walked back towards the water.

With a final glare, Cael pushed past the people who had gathered around the sun, and began to look around.

The angels as well as the demons had gone back to whatever they had been doing before Cael had entered. Most of them were sitting down on the ground, each one trying to keep themselves occupied.

Several demons were playing a game of strip poker, the cards somehow having been brought with them when they died. Angels were a fair amount more rigid, sticking more to themselves. Every so often Cael would spot groups instigating fights with one another. More often than not, it was angels vs demons.

"Pathetic." Cael spat under his breath. His eyes traced the ceiling and the walls. With a start he realized how small the Garden actually was. There had to be at the most three hundred demons and angels within it, and it was already crowded.

That couldn't have been how many angels and demons were dead. It was impossible. Even looking alone at the amounts the Winchesters as well as Castiel had killed, this was barely scratching at the surface.

He continued walking around when he nearly tripped on a demon.

"Watch your step. Wouldn't want you to fall to your death now would we?" The demon stood up with a grin, "You should really watch where you're going."

"Perhaps you should not lay down where someone is trying to walk."

"Wow, you're a real tight-ass." They commented with a whistle, "Should've expected as much."

"What even are you?" Cael stared at the demon.

"Excuse me?"

"Your vessel. What gender is it."

"First of all, that was extremely rude. Second, my vessel is non-binary. But since _i'm_ female, I prefer female pronouns." The demon replied, squinting at Cael, "You know, I'm wondering… you angels have to get the vessel to let you in, right? How'd you end up in a kid's body?"

"His mother was dying."

The demon chuckled, "Makes sense. Anyway, you're Kayley, right?"

"Cael."

"Ah, I was one syllable off. My name's Shax."

"I could say it's nice to meet you, but really, it isn't." Cael looked away from Shax and began to walk away.

"Woah wait up—"

Cael whirled around and stabbed her in the chest with his blade. Just like Gabriel, Shax burst into rays of white light, and her body disappeared.

A scowl appeared on Cael's face when he glanced at the black hole and saw Shax stepping through it.

"Damn it all." He muttered and stared at the walls around him. _There's got to be a way out. There has to be. This can't be the end._

 _I have to get back. I'm not finished yet. Nothing is. This garden- I can't stay here. I'll never forgive myself. There's got to be a way out of here. I mean, there's too few people here. Someone has to have escaped._

A loud gong resonated throughout the garden.

"What the hell was that?" Cael's voice could barely be heard over the gong.

Immediately the auburn began to fade into a warm dark blue. Gradually, demons and angels alike began to lay down on the floor of the Garden.

Cael felt his own body begin to shut down.

As he lowered himself to the ground, fear encompassed every corner of his mind. _What the hell is going on. Stop it._

He closed his eyes, and felt his conscious form drift.


	3. Chapter 3: The Water

His eyes burst open and he immediately jumped to his feet looking around in fear. Most of the others began to pull themselves up slowly, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

 _What in my father's name just happened?_ Cael then began to look around at the dark blue of the garden. Hadn't it been auburn? His eyes traced the floor, pursing his eyebrows as his gaze settled on the tree of knowledge. It's branches were the same deep blue. But as he began to step forward, immediately, the garden erupted with auburn. It spread first through the tree and then all throughout the cavernous floors and walls.

Cael recoiled as the auburn colour spread through the ground beneath his feet and looked around in awe. All the others had woken up at this point, and were acting as if it wasn't anything unusual.

The demons that had been playing cards before the occurrence had once again picked them up. One of them began to shuffle and deal them.

Cael stiffly noticed Gabriel on the other side of the garden. He was sitting by the pond, his pants rolled up and his feet dangling in the water.

He was talking to someone, but Cael didn't recognize them with their back turned. He suspected he probably wouldn't have recognized the person even if they had been turned to him. Cael, taking shaky breaths, began to walk over to the pair resignedly.

"Oh! Cael, my little friend," Gabriel grinned when he saw him nearby, "Didn't expect to see ya' wanting to talk to me so soon."

"I don't want to," Cael growled, "But I want answers."

"Oh do you now?"

"That's right. First off, what just happened? Why was the garden blue- why, why was I…" He refused to say asleep, even though that's what his mind was telling him had just happened.

Gabriel smirked, and the woman who was sitting beside him smiled slightly as well. Cael glared at her, and then turned his attention back to Gabriel as he began to speak.

"Well, if you hadn't realized, kiddo—"

"I'm not a child," Cael cut in.

"—you were asleep. And I'd like it if you didn't talk when I was talking. Sound fun? No? Well anyways, here in Eden angels and demons sleep as well. Don't ask me why, s'just how it is. Anything else?" Gabriel was still smirking, which had begun to really irritate Cael. How dare he. How _dare_ he act like this after-

"Yes, actually. Tell me _how to get out of here,_ " Cael said with a growl, "There's got to be a way out. Angels and demons have come back from the dead before."

"Oh really?" Gabriel scoffed, "What a lovely bedtime story. Did daddy tell you that before he tucked you in to bed?"

" _Don't_ talk about Father that way. Disrespectful little-"

"I'm an archangel, Kayley. You don't get to look down on me." Gabriel stood up from the side of the water, and stood over Cael's young form, "I'm Gabriel."

Cael ignored the difference in height and sneered, "Is that really what you want me to think? Maybe I should just look at you as that lowly trickster. You coward."

Gabriel just shook his head, "Kayley, the faster you learn that I don't care, the better." He turned and just began to walk away.

"Wait- wait where are you going!?" Cael called out after him, "I wasn't finished!"

Gabriel just waved a hand, "See you around, sugarpop."

Cael wanted to run after him, but refused to give him the satisfaction. He instead forced himself to sit down by the pond, glaring into its still depths.

After some time, he began to calm down and leaned back. He turned his gaze to the woman who had been speaking with Gabriel. She had curly dark hair, and a sly smile. He glanced down at her feet, which were a ways away from the water. He wondered why, hadn't Gabriel been touching the- she was a demon. She was a _demon_ , no wonder she wouldn't touch the water!

…Gabriel had fallen even further than Cael had originally thought. Cavorting with demons!? Cael looked at her disappointingly and then back at the water.

"You know, I saw that twerp." The woman called out.

Cael just ignored her. Why must he even acknowledge that waste of life? He instead took off his shoes and socks and put them to the side. He gently put his feet in the water, maybe even to prove to that demon that he could.

He could feel the greatest sense of relaxation from the water. It seeped into him, spreading from his feet, up his legs, and to his head. It was so peaceful. Cael couldn't remember why he had been so agitated just a moment ago.

He closed his eyes, relishing in the sweetness of that moment. He took a deep breath, and a scent of lemon and roses filled his nose, making him breathe in quicker, hoping the scent wouldn't go away. He could even taste it on his tongue, just the sharpest, sweetest, most lovely taste.

For a moment he felt like he was running. Running faster and faster towards something. He couldn't tell what it was he was running towards, but he felt free. His feet pounded down on the ground, soft soil between his toes, but even as he ran, he grew more and more relaxed.

With every breath, with every moment, everything became more and more still. Gradually, he opened his eyes, but the sense of euphoria still enveloped him. He looked around the garden, with a sloppy smile on his face.

The tree was swaying in some sort of wind, waving back and forth, back and forth, and the water below it was rippling away from it, in a soft quick pattern. Leaves fell down from the tree and onto the water. Cael found himself rocking back and forth in the sudden warm wind that was pushing him, and he just felt… so perfect.

He just wanted to lay down, close his eyes, and never get up.

"Cael!" He hardly heard his name being called out.

"Hey, Cael! Come on."

Something pulled his feet out of the water, and immediately, Cael was knocked out of his stupor. He looked around, and the scowl returned to his face when he saw that Shax had pulled him out.

Shax laughed, "You looked like you were high."

Cael grabbed his shoes, and stood up, water still on his feet. He glared daggers at Shax and he pushed past. She just stepped right back in front of him.

"Listen buddy—"

"I'm not your buddy."

"Anyways, Cael, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Shax smiled, "There's really no point in fighting here, since we're all in the same situation."

Cael blinked, "Are- are you sure you're a demon?"

Shax nodded, and her eyes turned black, "That proof enough for you?"

"With a guess, you're simply trying to manipulate me into believing you're not like the other demons. Smart move, but I'm not falling for it." Cael looked away from Shax and it dawned on him there was no wind. No leaves had fallen from the tree, and the water was still.

"Did… did you feel any wind just a moment ago?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

Cael crossed his arms, confused. What had just happened? He glanced back at the water again. He felt a need to touch it again… to see just what would happen this time round.

He faced away from Shax and took a step towards the water again. Maybe… maybe he should completely submerge himself. It could give him a clue of how to escape… he took another step towards it, and Shax grabbed his arm.

He hissed and pulled it away from her, "What in heaven are you doing!?"

"Nothing, we're in Eden."

He forced back the urge to stab her, as she cleared her throat, "Anyways, the water. Um, I recommend you don't touch it for too long if you're not used to it."

"And why's that?"

"Oh come on, it's addictive. It's like drugs. Check out how many demons there are up in the tree!"

Cael turned and recoiled in surprise when he saw them. There had to be at least six, just relaxing against the branches, each with a look of pleasure on their faces.

He glanced back around the water, and saw many angels with the feet in the water, some looking even as if they were asleep as they touched it.

And yet, if an angel should touch the tree… they would have unimaginable agony. Why was this happening? Why wasn't there an exit!? What _was_ this place!?

Cael just finally pushed past Shax and towards one of the walls of the garden. She looked as though she'd wanted to follow him, but thought better of it. Cael was glad for that.

Still, as he sat down against the wall, he found all he wanted to do was to go back to the water. It had been so peaceful… he longed to smell that sweet lemon-rose air again… to feel the wind on his face, in this ever-still world.

He wanted to breathe.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Liking it so far? So sorry for the long time between updates, i feel horrible about that, but i hope this chapter makes up for it. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Wind

For the rest of that day, Cael contemplated going by the water again. Why should he trust what Shax had said? The water was the only good thing to happen since he'd gotten to that god-forsaken place.

In the end he lay down by the side of the lake, staring up at the warm amber cave, just a foot away from the water. He really wasn't supposed to be here. Those Winchesters… they ruined everything. Cael just had to get back and fix things. Fix everything. Humans could never understand.

He'd set out with a mission, something only he could do. And when he did, he'd be able to fix the world. Not just for angels, but for everyone. Even those… petty little humans. Sure, he needed a few sacrifices, but what did that mean if he could lead the world to redemption?!

"Hey Cael."

Cael closed his eyes, hearing the annoyingly familiar voice.

"What's up?"

He turned on his side, away from the sound of the voice.

"Caaael," They sing-songed.

"What."

"What're you doing by the water?"

Cael sat up, and glared at Shax, "What business is it of yours?" After a moment, he continued, in a sharp tone, "Why do you keep bothering me? I'm an _angel,_ and you're a demon! I don't care what you have to say! So, why don't you just leave me alone, and go play poker with your little demon friends or whatever it is you do for fun around here, because _I don't care about you._ Stay away from me!"

Shax blinked, "I just um… wow, that's pretty harsh."

"Can it."

"Well, um, fine. I'll just sit here then. Quiet. I can be quiet."

Cael scoffed, and began to stand up, aiming to walk away from her once more.

"Hey! Seriously, I'm not a bad person if you get to know me a little. I'm _bored_. You're new. Do the math."

"Not a bad person," Cael nearly laughed, "No, of course not, you're just a demon. I'm sure you're the nicest person I'll ever meet."

Shax took a deep breath, "Listen… Cael, sit down."

"I'm not taking any orders from _scum_." Cael crossed his arms, looking down at Shax. She sighed, and stood up beside him.

"Fine. Just listen to me, okay? I get you're upset. We all were when we died. But you need to suck it up, and deal with the fact that there's no going back. Might as well have some fun here in Eden, but if you're going to be a complete and total prick, then perhaps I'll withdraw my offer of friendship. But if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"Well, that was blunt. Okay, got it. You're touchy. Perhaps I'll go hang with Gabri—"

Cael scowled, which caused Shax to look at him inquisitively.

"What… have you got against Gabriel? He's an angel. An archangel. Why do you hate him?"

"Nothing. I've got nothing against him."

Shax grinned, "Come on, you can tell me."

"Didn't you just say you were leaving?"

"Nope."

"Leave."

"Nope."

" _Leave."_

 _"_ _Nope!"_

Cael had never wanted to strangle anyone more than he did at that moment. He began to reach into his sleeve, to grab his angel blade, when Shax caught his arm.

"We all know how 'killing' me turns out, so how about we sit down, and actually talk?"

"What in heaven's name do you call what we're doing now, then?" Cael pulled his arm away from her, irritated.

Shax exhaled, "Well, more like I'm talking, you're spitting."

"I do not spit!"

She pretended to wipe something off her face, "You kinda do."

"You know what? I'm going in the water! At least that's one place you can't follow me." He began to pull off his shirt, knowing full well he didn't have anything else to change into after he went into the water, and he didn't want wet clothes.

"Cael! Cael, no, that's a terrible idea!"

"Oh yeah? What does a _demon_ know about this?" He asked while pulling off his pants, "Nothing bad is going to happen! You're over exaggerating, and trying to keep me from going in the water. So, smart thing to do would be not to listen to a demon."

"Please, Cael, please! You have no idea—"

Cael was stripped to his boxers, and then with a sly smile, he moved towards the water.

"CAEL!"

He clambered quickly into the water, until it was up to his waist. His vision blurred. Immediately the sweet scent of lemons and roses filled his head. Cael smiled, breathing it in, the scent growing ever stronger. And as it did, he noticed another smell mingling with the other one. Smoke. He could smell smoke.

He could hear it too, not the smoke, but the fire. Crackling around him, sparks jumping about. He felt warm. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the trance, getting more and more calm. Just getting deeper… and deeper… and deeper.

He opened his eyes, not remembering having closed them, and realized he was completely submerged in the water. He was floating there, looking through the clear water of the pond. There was no movement. He glanced up from where he had entered from, and saw with a start that there were no ripples from his movements.

But the shock dissipated, his mind telling him everything was fine. It's supposed to be this way. The pond isn't supposed to move, not yet. Cael looked deeper into the water… and dove down, ignoring the fact that he was able to breathe. It was beautiful, though it seemed no different from above. It was still the same auburn.

As he went deeper, getting more and more relaxed as he went, he just felt so warm. He felt as though something had wrapped him up in a large blanket, fresh out of the dryer, but still, it just kept getting warmer. He closed his eyes, taking in the gentle warmth, and just sank deeper. He opened his eyes, as he noticed the water growing even more in heat.

Soon, it felt as though if it got any warmer it would scald him. He looked around, trying to find the source of the heat. Something was telling him that it couldn't just be the water, something was making it like this. He scanned the sides of the pond, and finally, his eyes fell on a root, sticking through the ground.

A root… Cael wondered what the root was attached to. Not thinking clearly, he moved towards it, his being entirely ignoring the heat. Why was the root burning? He took a deep breath. The smell of smoke was so strong here, it nearly overpowered the other scents. He was a foot away from the root. The water was practically scalding now- it was burning his skin in some areas already.

The root was right in front of him. He could reach out and touch it. Should he? His rational brain cut through his trance. He shouldn't touch it. He should leave the water. That would be the smart option. But then the calmness of the water washed over him once more, rendering him unable to leave.

He tentatively lifted up his hand, and even as he reached forwards, blisters formed on his arms and fingers, burning him. The root was only a few inches away, and finally he brushed his fingers against it.

Despite the burns on his fingers, he could still feel every crevice of the root. Every tiny perfection on the bark, the way it felt so… right. He smiled, and ran his hand down it. The colour of his arm now matched the auburn of the root in front of him.

It was so beautiful… for a second, he could feel the wind, blowing his hair, caressing his skin as it dove past him.

Why had Shax not wanted him to come here? It was amazing. He felt as though he might never leave. He could stay there forever, at the bottom of that pond, warm, calm, and serene. He had never been able to breathe so well.

A very slight movement made Cael start. The root.

The root had moved. It was just a twitch, but the root had moved. The water suddenly felt a lot cooler, and the burns began to disappear. He stared at the root, as it began to glow.

He shouldn't be here.

Cael quickly began to swim upwards, as fast as he could. He had to get out of the water. He had to. This time though, it felt as though the water was helping him out. His head burst through the water, and he rapidly made it to shore, through the still water. He got out of it, sopping wet, expecting to find Shax angry at him for going in.

Instead, he found her looking in awe at something behind him, "What? What is it?"

She said nothing, and he turned around to see for himself. There was wind stirring the tree. Its branches were rustling, the leaves making the most charming sound as they chattered with one another. The large red leaves, began to move even more, and for a moment it felt as if one of them would come off of the tree.

There was wind in the ever-still Garden of Eden.


	5. Chapter 5: God

The initial silence had broken, and murmurs erupted around Cael. He still gaped at the tree, and began to walk towards it. As he did so, he spotted Gabriel sitting some ways away, drawing on the ground of the cave, and completely ignoring what was going on around him.

Cael glanced over at him for a brief second longer, wondering why he wasn't more interested, but he shook it off, and once more faced the wonder that was in front of him. There was wind in Eden. The demons had immediately left the tree when they felt its movements, and the ones that had been in its branches were now staring at it fearfully.

As Cael moved towards it he noticed something different. It wasn't burning anymore. The tree wasn't on fire as he had originally felt. He eyed the rest of the angels and demons around him, and saw no one else was moving towards the tree. Why did they all look so scared? He supposed they were just cowards.

But as he took yet another step towards the now cool bark of the tree, he felt it. The most intense presence he had ever felt in his life- or death in this case. It felt like… it felt like God. He didn't know how he knew, he was just sure of it. God was here. He was with them.

He smiled ever so slightly, and moved even closer to the tree. God was watching over them, He'd grant Cael his wish, wouldn't he? Cael would go back to earth, and finish what he'd started. Finally. After all, why wouldn't God help an angel?

As Cael watched the rustling tree, he remembered the time he met God. He was with Gabriel at the time, just a guest to the feast.

God was beautiful. Cael could hardly believe he was meeting him. His Father. He sat at the head of the table, the archangels sitting around him.

All of them were in their true forms, their vessels unnecessary in the presence of their Lord. But Cael was wearing a vessel, a young woman's. Cael sat down at the far end, along with a few other young angels, and suddenly the brightest manna appeared on the table for them to eat.

The archangels chatted amongst themselves, Gabriel being the loudest of them all, despite being so young. In fact he wasn't much older than Cael was himself. But, as always, an archangel was ranked so much higher than someone like Cael would be.

God spoke to the archangels then, with this sort of light only they could understand. Cael tried to figure out what he was saying, but it just passed over him, the meaning of the light lost to him. Still, he watched his Father with a sense of peace. This was the creator of everything. He was the Lord.

And now as Cael moved ever closer to the tree, he felt the same way as he had when he first met God.

And, all too quickly, the wind stopped. The presence seemed to fade, and the garden once more grew still.

No. No! Cael ran forward towards the tree, only to once more feel the distinct burning feeling on his skin when he moved closer. Oh, come _on!_ Finally, something was happening, and it just, _stopped_?

He let out a shout and kicked the ground, earning a few glances his way. One of these glances however, came from Gabriel. He stood up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and sauntered over to Cael.

"Heya Caely! What's up?"

Cael turned to him with a glare, "Gabriel."

"That's my name, don't overuse it."

Cael just scoffed, and turned back towards the tree. He had nothing to say to him.

"Cael, tell me, what did you do?"

"What?" He turned back, confused.

"You went into the water, kiddo. What'd you see?"

Cael folded his arms, regarding the archangel oddly, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me, Cael."

And despite not wanting to comply with anything _Gabriel_ wanted him to do, he grudgingly answered, "I saw a root."

"The tree's root? What did you do?" Gabriel moved slightly closer, interested.

"I just touched it, and it burned me."

"So, that's the rule this time round, huh? You got the tree to move, kiddo. Now, get the water to do the same. Do that, and maybe you'll find a way out of this cavern." Gabriel grinned, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Caely."

"Cael."

"Right, Kayla. Sorry. Anyway, good luck."

The same demon Gabriel had been sitting with earlier came up to the two of them, "Hey Gabe, why you talking to the newbie?"

"Well, seems he's positive he can find the way out of this place."

She grinned, her curly black hair bobbing when she turned to face Cael, "you really think you can do that?"

He nodded vehemently, "Yeah. I can."

She smirked, "The name's Meg. If you ever do figure out how to leave, I'll be right behind ya'."

"I would never help a demon."

"Huh, funny. And here I thought you were dating that Shax kid?"

Cael growled, "I'm not courting her."

"Courting? Who even says _that_ anymore?"

Gabriel put his hand on Meg's shoulder, "He's been around a while."

She pursed her eyebrows but didn't question further. Gabriel's tone was cautious, advising Meg to tread lightly on the subject.

"Gabriel," Cael began, "You said I have to get the water to move. How do I…"

"Don't ask me, it changes all the time."

"What changes?"

He smiled, "Take a wild guess."

Cael narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, Gabriel."

"Ooh, wrong answer. There goes your chance, sorry sugarpop. Try again later. Well, all I'm saying now is you should get the water to move. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Why won't you help me, Gabriel!? You coward!"

"I'm not helping you, Kayley, because I don't care. I don't mind it here in Eden. Well, at least this Eden." Gabriel gestured to Meg to come over to him, and he looked as if he was about to leave once more.

"You're a coward, Gabriel! You've always been a coward!" Cael yelled.

Gabriel took a deep breath, "Cael, I did what I had to. If you didn't like it, that's your problem, not mine."

"I trusted you."

Gabriel winked, "Don't see why. I'm the trickster after all."

"You didn't use to be," Cael growled, "You've fallen so far, and you don't even know the extent of it."

Meg cut in, "Okay, listen here, buddy. I've got no clue what your beef with Gabe is, but what I do know is that he's given you some sound advice. So how's about you run along and just leave him—"

Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder and then shook his head. She looked at him, puzzled, but then Cael just clenched his fists.

"If I do find a way out, Gabriel, I won't tell you. Hell, I won't tell anyone! You'll all be stuck here, while I'm back on earth! That'll teach all of you to treat me like this!" Cael said, "You'll be stuck here forever. Forever and ever and ever, you'll all just rot here."

The gong sounded, and the floor of the garden began to turn blue. Cael felt his eyelids begin to close, and his last coherent thought, was that he'd get out. Even if it took him centuries, he'd find his way to life once more…

He'd fix everything.

 _ **Review please! I'd love to see what y'all think of it so far. I know i'm not too great of a writer, and i really want to know if you guys want me to continue this.**_

 _ **I have tons of ideas, but it is time-staking especially what with school, and other things.**_

 _ **Anyway, please tell me what you guys like/dislike about this, and if i should continue or not!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Commandments

By the time he'd awoken, the thoughts of wind in the garden had faded from the minds of all but Cael. No one else seemed to care. They actually didn't even _care._ That was what really irked him. He looked over at a group of demons he'd recognized from the day before, his lips curling up into a snarl.

All they did was fight amongst each other, and play with that stupid deck of cards they'd brought along. He clenched his fists as he watched them, but soon grew curious—there didn't seem to be as many demons as before. One of them was missing. He looked around, somewhat confused, when suddenly he spotted Shax.

She was dancing, humming to herself, spinning around and around, beginning to laugh. She soon collapsed onto the ground, not noticing anyone had been watching her. She closed her eyes, beginning to sing softly, tapping her fingers in tune to whatever she was singing.

He hated it here. But there was a way out. He was sure of it. He'd just have to figure it out himself and… he began to walk towards the water. He had to get it to move, huh? Cael moved looked around for some sort of stone to toss into it, and was somewhat bewildered when he couldn't even find one. He knelt down beside the ground by the pond, and ran his hand through it. The water made no ripples. No movement whatsoever. He managed to pull back his hand before being consumed by the feeling he'd had the day before, and looked at it thoughtfully.

The tree had moved. Wind had seemingly come from it, rustling its leaves. He'd touched a root. Most likely the tree's root (what else would it be?). Angels weren't… supposed to touch the tree. It burned them. So thinking by that, it would make sense if a demon touched the water, it would move, right? He smirked slightly, looking over to Shax. She was still lying on the ground, singing.

"Hey! Shax!" Cael called out, "Come here for a second."

She immediately sat up, surprise evident on her features when she saw it was Cael calling her. She jumped to her feet and bounded over.

"G'morning Caely!" She beamed at him, "You finally ready to stop being a prick?"

"Step over here," He guided her a bit closer to the water, holding onto her shoulders. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, and then shrugged. It couldn't hurt after all—he pushed her into the water.

Her scream was deafening. Shax began to burn, her skin boiling off until there was nothing but bones and even that disappeared soon after, dissipating into the water.

The completely calm, still water—even the blood that had poured from Shax's body had disappeared. Cael scoffed. Of course it wouldn't work. That would have been too _easy_. He glanced over at the black portal to see Shax falling out of it. She landed on her side, breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide, and she curled up into a ball, shivering.

Cael would have felt sorry for her, if she weren't a demon. A few people were staring at Cael with wide eyes, and he met their glances with his own glare. A demon, the one he'd seen with Gabriel yesterday (Meg—that was her name, right?) rushed over to Cael, a growl escaping her lips.

"How _dare_ you—"

"What are you going to do to me? I'm just trying to find a way out of here."

She took out a knife, and then lunged at Cael. He tried to dodge, and when he did she grabbed the angel blade from his belt, tossing it away from him. A demon hurriedly grabbed it, then running off with it. Whatever he did with it from that point, Cael never found out.

Cael shouted at her, and swung his fist, but the physical capabilities of his fourteen year old vessel were no match for Meg's skill and she soon had him pinned down onto the ground. Her eyes were wild, and she held the knife up to his throat.

"Get it through your _thick_ head. You're not going to get out of here. So don't mess with what you don't understand, kid! And leave that idiot demon girl alone." She cut his throat.

When he emerged from the sun-like door, he was met with even more glares from the demons. The angels on the other hand didn't seem to care about anything that had happened. Not even Gabriel, who had just sat down by the water, his feet just barely submerged.

Cael hated every little part of being here. Why couldn't he get out!? He just wanted to leave here—he didn't want to put up with Meg or Shax or especially Gabriel. He wished he could kill them.

The problem obviously with that, was that they were already dead. He glanced over at Shax, who had finally gotten up off the ground. Meg was talking with her then, every now and then glancing back at Cael. He sneered at them, and finally just sat down with a group of angels who were playing a game all angels had learned as children.

They were repeating God's commandments over and over, quoting his writings. If anyone got anything wrong, they had a finger cut off. Simple.

He didn't say anything in the end, just listening.

"Thou shalt not kill." When they came across that rule, a few angels shared knowing glances. When was the last time God had even enforced that rule? It was obviously just intended for humans in the end.

Cael closed his eyes.

His Father's words echoed around in his head, but more than anything he wished it truly was the Lord speaking to him.

Telling him how to get back to his mission.

 _ **A/N: Wow, it's been ages since I updated this. Sorry bout that, guys... But it's almost summer. Meaning tons more time for writing, eh heh. I know it's a short chapter, but I have an essay to finish and thought I'd finally procrastinate by doing something worthwhile. Time to finish this 3k essay *grumbles***_


End file.
